Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -20\% \times -\dfrac{15}{100} \times \dfrac{23}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{15}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{23}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{23}{25}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -3 \times 23} {5 \times 20 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{23}{25}} = \dfrac{69}{2500} $